Under the Mask, and met the Helmet
by Starscream's Biglover
Summary: We all know the story of the notorious Nightwatcher, but in this version Raph takes on this role in the 2003 series. Read the chapters, and follow Raphael, as he gains his many battle scars across his face, learns to understand his life and his anger in various ways, and learn shocking discoveries about New York. Rated T for mild language, use of alcohol, and a few bloody images.


This is a fanfic about Raph in the tmnt 2003-2009 universe. We all no the story about the nightwatcher, and who he is, and that the nightwatcher was used in the movie, but I think Raph should've taken on the role as the nightwatcher in the 2003-2009 series. This would've also attracted more attention as well. Raphael is my favorite turtle, and I ALWAYS wanted to see what would've happened to him if he had taken on the role as the notorious nightwatcher.

Read the chapters, and follow Raphael, as he takes on the role as Nightwatcher, and the many criminals he comes face- to- face with. Please follow, favorite and review.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It was a quiet, simple night as always, down in the sewers of New York City. It was after dinner, and Michelangelo, his brothers, and sensei and father had been taking it easy; the orange- masked turtle had been left with washing the dishes and cleaning everyone's mess (mostly Raph's mess). He didn't mind thought- he like cleaning. It cleared his mind, and made him feel like an adult, taking care of children.

Sure, Mikey was the a goofball, and absent minded, but when it came to dinner, and cooking, Mikey could cook up a five course meal! It was the only time of day when he had the chance to act like a grown up turtle that everyone wanted him to be. He would leave training, or save his video game, and go cook dinner around four o' clock, set the table, and the meal ready by six usually.

Today, Mikey had cooked his brothers and father a big, juicy, thick steak that Raph had gotten them all... with the help of Kasey Jones, of course. He had cooked it just the way his brothers like it- medium, medium rare, rare, medium, and rare, along with some fresh mashed potatoes, salty salad, and green beans.

It was truly one of _the_ most excellent meals he had ever cooked! Master Splinter was impressed with the work and effort that his youngest son had out through. He went to make a cup of tea, and went into his room to meditate.

Donatello had made a fresh cup of coffee for himself and Raph, and disappeared into his lab, working on God knows what, and was silent the rest of the night. Leonardo had helped his brother clear the table away of the stained table cloth, and dishes, and like his father, he went into his room to meditate, before going outside for his night run.

Raphael, on the other hand, took a cup of coffee, and went to sit on the couch, arms across the top, and turned on the news. He always liked to watch what was going on with the world after dinner with coffee, and sometimes smoke a cigarette, when it was safe. No one was aware of their brother smoking, and if they did, they kept quiet. Donatello had even sometimes smoked with his hot headed brother, when he found him smoking; even though he knew the risks of smoking, Donatello wanted to have some way of bonding with Raphael, and they both shared some of the same interests; they enjoyed learning and updating the turtle's truck, and often found themselves working on Raph's dented bike.

The red masked turtle turned on the tv, to find the regular crap that was always on; mugs, beatings, stolen property, and all the usual stiff had been reported, nothing to special it seemed. The red masked turtle clenched the tip of his weapon, and gritted his teeth.

"Jeez, what's a gut gotta do ta get some action 'round here?" he asked himself. "Come one world, bring me something I can beat with here... How 'bout the Purple Dragons? They gotta be up ta something?"

"The young girl was found dead in her room, after an overdose of marijuana." said tv news reporter, Chad Bulswalk.

"Nothing about the dragons then, huh? Well what about da Foot Clan? Come one Chad, ya call yourself a tv news reporter?" Raph asked the tv.

"Friends and family say that they had no idea that young Jade Black had been smoking, although one, young brave, teen friend of hers claim to know who the drug dealer is." Chad said.

"Nothing, huh? Well, what about dem bikers, eh? What's goin' on wit dem?" Raph asked, taking out his sai and cleaning his teeth with it.

"Jeffery, or Jeff as he prefers to be called wishes to remain anonymous, but says that the drug dealer was one of his closest friends, and tells police where he lives, where he plants the harmful drugs, and led police to what was thought to be an abandoned amusement park, but turns out to be an entire new story." said the reporter.

"Nope, notinn. Thanks a lot Chad, now I gotta watch Mikey play grand theft auto, and blow up hospitals, n' building n' shit." he said, cleaning his sai.

"Naw, it totally Call of Duty tonight, dude!" Mikey called from the kitchen, with a chocolate ice cream stained face. Raphael grumbled in annoyance, and reached for the remote, when something caught his attention.

"As it turns out, this amusement park wan't used for just marijuana, but for more things as well, clubs, prostitution meetings, and most of all, it was used as a hide out for the notorious Foot Clan." he said, puling Raph's attention towards the screen. "Police investigated, and have told us that they have found over millions of teens and children reporting in and out of this gang, and spoke with some of the children, interrogating them, gaining only cold stares and evil eyes."

Raphael looked around him, making sure that none of his brothers were paying attention. Donatello's lab had been sealed off, Leo and Splinter's were still meditating, and Mikey's face was stuffed into the carton of ice cream. Raph lowered the volume, and moved closer into the tv. He picked up his shell cell, and called Kasey Jones, who had no doubt been watching this as well. It rang only twice, and Raph was met with the same, deep, anger filled voice he was used to.

"Sup, Casey here." he said.

"Case, you watchin dis?" Raphael asked.

"Da news about da Foot, yeah."

"Wadya reckon the shell's goin on, eh?"

"I don't know buddy, but can't say that I really care though, ya know? I mean it's not like The Foot don't have hideouts, right? Dey probably have over a million across the country, heh heh." Casey said. Raphael didn't respond, he merely squinted his eyes, and kept quiet. "Aw, come on Raph, let da police handle it... Okay, you're right they can't really handle dem selves, but... fine, getcha ass over here quickly den." Casey said, turning off his phone, and waiting for his friend to come.

Raphael grunted, closed the phone, and tucked it carefully into his belt, and went over to Mikey. He changed the channel, hoping that no one would notice the news about the foot, and then turned off the tv. Raphael walked over to his little brother, and tapped his head with his fist.

"Hey, knuckle head." he said.

"Huh?" said Mikey, rising his brown- green face.

"Heh, heh, heh. Listen, I'm out for a little run, kay lil' bro?" Raph said.

"But, I thought Splinter said to stay in the lair for the night." Mikey replied.

"Mikey, this means that you get the entire tv and games to yourself tonight." Raph said.

"Aw, sweet!" Michelangelo yelled, running over to the tv, and turning on his xbox. Raphael chuckled, and rolled his eyes as he headed for the ladder, leading to to the open world. The turtle looked around, and then jumped up, and stuck to the shadows, going for his motorcycle. He grabbed his bag that was swung over the handle, and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. He slipped them on, concealing his turtle self. He pulled his helmet on, and turned his sacred bike on, enjoying the rumble and vibrations from the engine and the handle. Raph sped through the traffic, and headed for Casey Jones' small apartment.

When he got there, he snuk up the window, and tapped on it, to be let in by his best friend. A beer was held up to him, and Raph took it without any hesitation. He tore off his clothes, and left them in a mess on the floor. He slumped over to the couch, and sat down, followed by Casey.

"So, what are we gonna do? Interrogate, look for survivors, or bust few heads." said Casey smiling.

"Hmhm... you chose" Raph responded, taking a swing of his beer.

"Oh, come on Raphie, you know me! What would I do?" he said.

"BUST A FEW HEADS!" they said together, taking large gulps of the bitter beer.

"Soon as we finish dis, I'm gonna beat those good fer notin' Foot ta a pulp!" Casey said.

"Yeah, just make sure yeh get some answers, kay?" Raph said.

"Ah, ho, you know it, buddy, you know it!" Casey said, taking one last swing of his beer, and finishing it. Raph soon followed, and broke the glass on his head, impressively. Casey tried the same thing, but failed to do so, making him frustrated that he seemed weak in front of his tough friend. Raph laughed a little, and took the bottle, breaking it on his head.

"Save yer strength, Case, yer gonna need it!" Raph said. Before Casey could answer, Raphael lept out of the window, and onto his motorcycle, not bothering with the clothes. He waited for Casey to show up, and when he did, they sped off into the cool, airy, night of New York.

* * *

"Ey, Raph, where dya think those brutes are?" asked Casey, trying to keep his balance on top of a roof.

"Don't know." Raph said, fearing the worst. "Maybe the cops got 'em before we did."

"Aw, dats a real shame. I got dressed up fer notin den, I suppose? Damn! The one time I get all sutied up, and bring every golf club known to man, and the Foot din't show up. Just great!"

"Yeah, I know right? I even wore my helmet and everything... Aw, what're we sayin? Dis ne the fuckin Foot Cla were talkin 'bout! Dere's know way in hell da cops found 'em! Maybe a quick look around'll lead ta... somethin... What'd ya say, Case? Up for a little walk in da park?"

"Eh, what the hell? Let's see if we can help a little, old man across da street." Casey said, jumping down from the roof, followed by Raphael. The two walked around the old, decaying rides, and looked for any signs of life.

"Hey, I remember dis place! Mah ol' man used ta take me here ALL the time in da summer! I knew it looked familiar!" Casey said, brightening at the memories of him and his father going on all the rides, and eating every last curly fry in the stands.

"Really? I read about dis place, couple years back. Said dat an entire rollar costar malfunctioned, and sent kids flying everywhere!" Raphael replied.

"Yeah, I remember dat all right; ya know, I was one of da kids who got hurt on da ride?"

"No way!"

"Yeah, it's da truth! I suffered from a concussion, and a fractured skull. Got sent flying through da air- still remember the wind whipping through mah hair, Raph. It was actually... fun. Despite everything dat had happened, it was still pretty fun." Case said, smiling.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't wanna get a fractured skull, and go into a concussion, right?"

"Someone who's to much a pussy ta do shit! Someone who can't take a hit!"

"Whoa, take it easy, Case. It's just an amusement park, left for da dead, kay?"

"... yeah, whatever ya say, Raph." The two passed the old rides, stopping and listening closely. "Raph, can you hear dat?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"It almost sounds like..."

"Shh, hold on a minute, I know that sound." Raphael said. He moved closer to the rumbling sound. "That's the soud of a running engine- what the?"

"Raph," Casey said, turning around. "That's not an engine, that's a big ass truck headed straight fer us!" Raphael turned around, and was met with an eighteen wheeler. They both jumped out of the way, just in time, and ran for the truck; the driver spun around, and headed for them again, that is until Raphael jumped up, and landed on the windshield, braking the glass. He ignored the glass in his foot, and was able to stop the driver, who was knocked out cold. The passenger hit a button, and more Foot soldiers came from out the back of the truck, and started towards Raph and pulled his hokey mask down, and reached for his bat, and golf club. Raph stabbed the passenger with his sai, and lept off to help Casey.

The Foot soldiers ran towards them, only to run find themselves running into a brick wall, as Raphael jumped out of their way. Casey went straight for them, and hurled himself on top of the lot of them, and began beating them to a bloody pulp. Raph was left with the rest, which was only nine or ten; he chuckled to himself, and jabbed one of the kids in the gut, and kicked him off his balance, donging a dagger that was headed straight for his heart. He flipped into the air, and threw his sai at a masked teen, and landed on top of him. The rest of the foot soldiers were soon knocked out, or killed by th loos of blood, Raph went over to Casey.

"Find anything yet?" he asked, watching as his friend struck a Foot soldier with his golf club.

"Nope, nothing. Wanna interrogate?" Casey asked, stopping his swinging to look at Raph.

"Sure, you know I LOVE to scare the squealers, 'n judging by the pleads he's makin, he wont last long under pressure." Raph said, smiling to himself. Casey picked up the masked man, and slammed him into a wall. Raph went over to him, standing on top of the other unconscious men, and picked him up by the collar of his outfit. "Why are the Foot here? What are you hiding?" The man ways silent, making Raph growl and he took ou his sai. "Look, you may have a code of honor that you respect, but is it worth your life?"

The sharp, tip of the sai met with the neck of the foot soldier, and panic swept through him, like a vacuum sucking out all of his pride and determination. "The Foot Clan... were trying to protect a piece of armor, under Mistress Kari's orders. She had o-ordered it to be brought to her, so that she could..." but the man was stunned into silence.

"So that she could what?" Raph growled, pressing the sai harder in his neck.

"She wouldn't say, she only said t-that it was of great importance to the sh-shredder. I swear, that's all I no! No one tells me anything!" the man said, begging for his life. Raph turned to Casey, who nodded his head. Raph head butted the man, knocking him out cold, and ran to the back of the truck. All that was in there were a few chairs, some cases of beer, a bucket, and a small bag. Casey followed his friend, and went straight for the beer, making Raph laugh until his gut hurt.

"What's in fer, Raphie boy?" Casey asked, carrying two cases of beer, and heading outside. The red masked turtle looked inside the bag, and stared in awe at the shining armor, that seemed to glow in the light of the moon, and call to Raphael. He wanted to try on that armor, he wanted to see how he looked in that beautiful, stunning armor.

"Raph? You okay?" Casey asked, turning around.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." Raph said, zipping up the bag, and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Well, what's in der?"

"Uh, notin butcha old stuff. Maybe Splinter'll know what the shell this old crap is." Raph lied. He want anyone to find the armor, for he was afraid of what would happen. Would Splinter take it away from him? Would Casey want that armor to? What would his brothers do?

Raphael walked back to where he left his bike, and went for Casey's. He had just found a bag of shining armor, managed to stop and beat the Foot, and steal a shit load of beer- he was SO read y to celebrate! Even id it was eleven o' clock at night!

* * *

When the two friends were finally back at Casey's apartment, they cracked open the beer, and began drinking mouthfuls of the bitterly goodness. Raph made sure to hide the bag from Casey and when he started growing a bit dizzy, and things began to get blurry, he switched to water. Raph regained himself, managing to hold in his dinner, and decided to head home- t was now two in the morning! Master Splinter would surely make him do over a hundred flips, and judo flips!

"Hey, Casey, I'm gonna take off, a'ight?" he said.

"W-what? Oh, yeah, take care Raph, bring me back a surprise!" said his drunken friend. Raph chuckled to himself, and helped Casey to his bed, and fetched a bucket for him. He bid him goodnight, and headed home.

When the red masked turtle returned, he silently dropped in, and took off the bag. The lights were turned off, yet Raphael knew that he was being watched. HE rose, and all to soon, lights flickered on, and Master Splinter stood behind the lights.

"Raphael, explain yourself, my son. Do you have any idea of what time it is?" asked the old rat, walking over to his son. Raph knelled, without even being told so, and stood before his master and father.

"Hai sensai, and I have an explanation; ya see, Casey and me got in a little tussel with the Foot Clan."

"Are you injured?"

"Uh... no, but just a bit tired. Can I go ta my room?"

"No, and you should've called your brothers! Raphael, I had no clue as of to where you were, my son."

"I know, I know... Wait didn't Mikey tell you?"

"Tell me what, my son?"

"I told 'em ta tell you dat I was goin over ta Casey's!"

"Michelangelo did not tell me this, Raphael, but even if he had, you still should've told someone, like me or Leonardo."

"Of course I had ta tell Leo." Raph grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, my son?"

"Uh, nothing, sensai..." Raphael locked eyes with the old rat, finding anger and traces of fear in them. He smirked at himself, mentally.

"Raphael, your foot. It is bleeding." said Master Splinter, reaching for his sons wounds. He grabbed the broken glass out of him, and went for a paper towel. Raphael sat down at the kitchen table, and placed his feet on top of the table, smirking to himself.

"My son, does it hurt?" asked the old rat.

"Naw, but like I said... just tired." Raph said. Master cleaned his sons feet, and rinsed them out with soap. Expecting his son to be screaming bloody murder, Raph held it all in, impressively, and only grunted a few times. Master Splinter always adored the way his son held it in, though he knew there was more wounds to Raphael than scars; he was worried about him- more than most of his son. Raphael always bottled everything up inside, showing his brothers mostly his anger, and violence.

When the elder was finished with his son's wounds, he took a seat next to Raph, and placed a hand on his shoulder, watching as his son stared off into space. Raph felt the cold hand of his father touch him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Raphael."

"Yes, Masta Splinta?" the old rat smiled inwardly at how his son said his name in his Brooklyn accent.

"My son, you know that I'm always here you."

"Yeah, I know" Raph said, taking his fathers hand in his own. He squeezed it twice, smiled, and then spoke. "Well, I'm goin ta bed." Yawning, Raphael walked over to his room, and retrieved the bag. He hoped Master Splinter would think his bag was full of weights, or something.

"Goodnight my son." Splinter said.

"Same ta you Masta Splina." Raph said, jumping to great height, and landing on top of the balcony. The hot headed turtle entered his room, and threw the bag in the corner. He plopped into his hammock, and instantly fell asleep, as he felt his muscles relax from the tension.

* * *

This was my first fanfic about tmnt, so please be nice! Favorite, Follow and Review please.

~Starscream's Biglover:D


End file.
